


Despair Disease Komahina... because BRAINROT.

by ajyejjakwrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (NOT SEXUAL THO), Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Despair Komaeda Nagito, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst in the beginning, actually kinda sexual?, liar disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajyejjakwrites/pseuds/ajyejjakwrites
Summary: The title explains it all. This took me a bit to make, but I'm super proud of how it turned out!! Please enjoy this mess of fluff and Komahina.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 222





	Despair Disease Komahina... because BRAINROT.

“I’m all alone with Hajime… Spending time with you is just… sheer torture.” I say, face dripping with sweat. My hands are clammy, and I feel as if I’ll die at any moment… but I can only Hope Hajime will get the message. I don’t want to infect him. I can’t hold onto him, or he will get the disease as well, but…

“Don’t worry, I’m going.” No, please… “Just… get back in bed and try to shake that fever off.” My hands shake more than they are, and tears run down my face. I don’t feel a difference with the beads of sweat everywhere, though… but I feel them prick my eyes. 

“Yeah, go away. I don’t want to see your face anymore. I hate you, Hajime. Leave as fast as you can. I hate you. I hate you. Leave me here, I hate you!!” I sob, pleading, shaking, begging that he’ll understand. I look at him with teary eyes, my eyebrows knotting. “I don’t deserve this. Precious people like me shouldn’t be with trash like you.” Words of hatred are spilling out of my mouth, as sweat and heat begin to overtake me. 

And then I see it click. His eyes widen and his mouth opens a bit, and it takes all of my strength not to collapse onto him. 

“Oh…” Hajime whispers, stepping towards me. I begin to pant, my lips twitching up into a twisted smile. “You’re… not serious, are you?”

I practically yell out into the fucking void. “Of course I’m not serious, why would I ever love you?” I stutter, reaching my hands out to grip onto his tie. “I hate you, I’d never be serious.” 

Hajime nods, running a hand through my hair. I sigh and start crying again, burying my head into his shoulder. “I hate you… leave me alone. I hope you never speak to me again. You should get through the night alone.”

And although it took him a moment to flip my statement around, he helps drag me back towards the cardboard-like hospital bed, kneeling on the floor next to me. I place my hand on his cheek, rough fingertips against his soft face. “Hajime…” I whisper, my voice rough.

“Yes?”

“I hate you more than anything in the world. Leave me alone forever.”

Hajime chuckles a bit and smiles, placing his forehead on mine. “I love you too, Nagito.” He whispers onto my lips. I feel his warm breath on them, it feels so nice. 

“You smell awful, Hajime.” I choke out. He smells like the comfort of a log cabin, it's as if you’re about to start a fire…

“You smell like strawberries.” He smiles onto my lips, leaning forward. Closer, and closer.

Our lips slot together perfectly as if they’re made for each other. The pattern of our lips are in perfect sync, and I pull away, gasping for air- sometimes I forget my lung capacity is worse due to the despair disease.

“Oh god, I’m sorry.” He says, wiping a bit of drool off of his chin. 

“You should be apologizing, I feel like crap,” I say, catching my breath for a moment. Hajime just looks so pretty, his messy brown hair and green eyes fit him so well. 

“Is it alright if I…” He leans in again, looking at me with half-lidded eyes.

“No, don’t… I never want to kiss you again.” I whisper. This time, I initiate the kiss, my eyes fluttering shut as I place a hand on his collarbone, gripping the white fabric of his top. I pull back for a moment to look at him, captivated by his eyes.

Hajime runs his fingers through my knotted hair, then tugs on it so I’m pulled closer to him. I gasp and nearly choke on my own saliva- “Don’t do that again.” I whisper, licking my lips.

And he does it again, and I gasp, and we kiss again. “You won’t get this great disease, we shouldn’t stop…” I say, pulling away from him. 

“Oh, yeah… Mikan said this was highly contagious, right?” He asks, softly removing his grip from my hair. I nod and chuckle profusely.

“Mikan doesn’t have to check my vitals soon, anyways,” I say, looking at him with my still-teary eyes. “I deserve being with you. I hate you…” 

Hajime ends up falling asleep right next to my bed, our hands loosely connected. It was like a dream, and I was surprised when it wasn’t. It was the best experience I’d ever had… although Hajime didn’t understand at the beginning... he's a bit dorky, but he's more than what I'd ever Hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave kudos if you did, and I love seeing your comments! Constructive criticism and kind words are great : ) thank you sm for reading <333


End file.
